poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Train-Prime Training/Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers
This is how Thomas' Train-Prime Training and Airachnid discovers Discord's corruption powers in Battle of the Machine Robos. next morning, Thomas arrives at the Autobot base and transforms into robot mode. He walks up to Optimus Prime Thomas: Hello, Optimus. Optimus Prime: Hello, Thomas. Today, you will be learning the capabilities of a Train-Prime. Thomas: Wow-wee, I hope I'm up for the task. Optimus Prime: chuckles I'm pretty sure you are. Thomas: Thanks, Optimus. Let's get to my Train-Prime training. Twilight is telling the story of the Dazzlings to Discord and the Mini-Cons Jetstorm, Slipstream and Fixit Fixit: Wow. You're saying the Dazzlings are sirens, right Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. They were banished from Equestria a long time ago. Jetstorm: And those three girls are the same ones who tried to take over Cybertron. Twilight Sparkle: I know. I remember Optimus telling me. Ryan F-Freeman: Discord, how did you get your corruption powers? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. How did you get them? Discord: Now I'll tell you Ryan and Matau. You see, I got my corruption powers from one of those spells that Star Swirl the Bearded once preformed. Matau T. Monkey: What spell did Star Swirl used, Discord? Discord: It was a hypnosis corruption spell. Matau T. Monkey: (gets excited) Oh my gosh! That's awesome! I'll go tell Crash and the others. and Ryan watched as Matau runs to tell Crash and the gang. Discord: Is your apprentice always this excited, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Matau is sometimes excited. I think he's a bit similar to Pinkie Pie. Airachnid and the Sirens have overheard Airachnid: Did you hear that? Sonata Dusk: Hear what? Adagio Dazzle: I think that something about a spell. Airachnid: Discord said he got his corruption powers from a hypnosis corruption spell that Star Swirl the Bearded used once. Sonata Dusk: Star Swirl is the one who banished us from Equestria. Aria Blaze: But how are we going to get that spell? Airachnid: I think I know just the place. Follow me. Sonata Dusk: Ok. Let's go. leads the Sirens to the castle of the royal pony sisters Airachnid: Here we are, the Castle of the Two Royal Pony Sisters. Adagio Dazzle: How are we going to find the spell in there? Airachnid: chuckles Easy. in and the Dazzlings follow her enter the library where Adagio finds a book with Star Swirl's spells in it Adagio Dazzle: I think I found it. gives the book to Airachnid. Airachnid: Thanks Adagio, now to find the page where that spell is. finds the page with the hypnosis corruption spell on it Airachnid: Here it is, now for me to try this spell. performs the spell and gets Discord's corruption powers Airachnid: Now all I need is someone to test my new powers on. Aria Blaze: On who? Sonata Dusk: Maybe you would test your powers on that red train friend of Thomas. Airachnid: You know, that's not actually a bad idea. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan